When Two Different Worlds Collide
by Bakura's Girll
Summary: KAGOME AND 2 FRIENDS END UP IN FUEDAL JAPAN;ONE FRIEND FALLS IN LOVE WSESSHOUMARU AND OTHER FALLS IN LOVE W INUYASHA;INUYASHA & GANG HAVE TO BEAT NARAKU,SESSHOUMARU,&THE FRIEND WHO IS IN LOVE W SESSHOUMARU. i MAY CHANGE RATING LATER WHEN I ADD MORE'


Inuyasha fan-fic- When Two Different Worlds Collide   
By: Alexis Hiltibrand  
  
Chapter 1:  
Kagome, Yani, and Reshu, the best of friends, were walking past Kagome's well on their way to school. Kagome was fiddling with her necklace, as usual. Yani was thinking of her dad that left her and her mom when she was young (as was Reshu who happened to have the same problem). Reshu was walking alongside them, looking down at the ground, kicking and killing every little bug and rock that was in her way. A loud gasp was heard and Yani and Reshu looked up startled.  
"Oh no! My necklace fell into that old well thingy!" Kagome yelled. She jumped in and grasped the necklace in her hand. This necklace wasn't normal though. It was some sort of jewel that had some sort of special power to it. Kagome knew what would happen, the necklace would drag them back into time, but she didn't want her friends to know! The inside of the well glowed with a bright purple light. The other two girls jumped in after Kagome. They landed on their feet in what they thought was the same well they jumped into. Oh no, the jewel shard led us ALL here! Kagome thought.  
"Climb out you guys," she said. They all climbed out.  
"Wha- Where are we, Kagome?" Reshu asked in fear.  
"Um.eheheheh.we're in Japan," she started, "just in a different time period."  
"Oh. K. um. HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET BACK?!" Yani yelled.  
"The jewel shard should.if only I can find it," Kagome replied sheepishly.  
"What do you mean by 'if'?" Reshu asked.  
"Well, it kinda sorta got buried in the dirt down there." Kagome replied.  
"Well dig for it, Kagome!" Reshu demanded.  
"We shouldn't go back down there. It's not safe; someone or. something might come and get us," Kagome warned.  
"What do you mean 'something'?" Reshu asked frightened.  
"Demons." Kagome whispered.  
"Uh. you guys." Yani started.  
"What?" the others said.  
"What is that?" she asked pointing to a large figure in a white baboon's skin and fur cloak.  
"Oh, that's just.. (gasps)..run you guys, run as fast as you can and follow me," she whispered. Faster and faster they ran. Closer and closer, the creature got. Reshu tripped and fell! With her eyes closed in fear and tears running down her cheeks, she managed to yell, "Go without me! Save yourselves!" The others kept running. Reshu was still too frightened to move. She started to black out in fear. The next thing she knew, she was out like a light.  
  
Writer's notes: Ok, Naraku is baboon man, Kagome explains the back round (of the show) to Yani and they go to meet Inuyasha and Miroku. If you watch the show, you'll know the back round, if not, oh well!!! Naraku explains the back round to Reshu and she is like "ok, whatever!"  
  
Chapter 2:  
Reshu woke up in a daze, not knowing where she was.  
"Wha- where am I?" she asked dizzily.  
"You're at my dojo..You're human, right? How'd you get here?" a cold figure asked.  
"Yes, and.I'm not really sure to tell you the truth," she replied. "What's your name?"  
"Oh, right. How rude of me. I am Naraku."  
"I'm Reshu."  
"Are you sure you're a full human?" he asked to make sure.  
"Well, unless my father was some sort of.non-human thing, then ye-ah. I think so. Whyyyyy?"  
"Who was your father?"  
"Uh. I dunno, he left my mother a little after I was born."  
"You don't even know his name?"  
"Well come to think of it, I do. It's like Karanu or something like that. Yeah that's it, Karanu."  
" Noooo! You mustn't say that name, it's not very safe!" he warned.  
"Well YOU'RE the one who asked me!"  
"I didn't think HE would've been your father!"  
"What do you mean you didn't 'think' he would've been my father?"  
"I knew you weren't a full human, I sensed it, but when you said your father's name I knew it was true. Your spirit is very high."  
"Woo, I'm not human? What?"  
"Well, no. Just half human. Your father was a VERY powerful evil demon- lord long ago. He left this world to go to the human world to live because he couldn't stand Inuyasha. He left your mother because, well, that I don't know. AND. to top that off, you have 6 jewel shards in your body," he finished.  
"Well that's a mouth full. I do?"  
"One on each arm and leg, one in your head, and one in your right hand."  
"So, am I powerful or something?"  
"Well, with the proper training, you will be more powerful than I, The Great Naraku," he said placing his right hand over his chest.  
"Uh.huh.ri-ght.ok, well then.train me!" she demanded. And so her first day of intense training began.  
"Hey, Reshu's been gone a long time now!" Kagome pointed out. Yani was too busy starring at Inuyasha to notice Kagome's comment.  
"Yaniiiii, are you in there? Hellooooooo?" Kagome asked frustrated.  
"Huh? Oh,sorry! What?" she asked waking up from drooling over the "lovely" Inuyasha.  
" Ugh! I said, 'Reshu's been gone a long time now.'"  
"Oh. Yeah, I know! We should look for her."  
"So, what does she look like, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, really!" Miroku asked curiously.  
"Miroku..(speechless from his comment).No!" Kagome said.  
"Well, we need to know what she looks like so we can find her, Kagome, she could be in trouble with Naraku!" Inuyasha said.  
"Ok, she's about 5'10", waist-long black hair, really thin (hey Sara, this is me as an anime! I wish!), same outfit as Yani and me, and bright, piercing blue eyes. She should still be with Naraku unless. he did something terrible to her," Kagome said.  
"Hm! She sounds intriguing!" Miroku said pervertedly.  
"Ok. Miroku, you're NOT her type!" Yani said.  
"How do you know?!"  
"I'm SURE she doesn't like guys with holes in their right hands!" she said.  
"Well!" he replied shocked. They all set off looking for Naraku's place. They searched for his place for about a week. They finally came upon it after about 6 days. They looked around his place and found him training Reshu in the back of his dojo. Oh no! they all thought. She'll be totally evil now! they thought again.  
"Hey Kagome, Yani! Wuz up?!" the two girls heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Reshu running towards them.  
"Woo! Are you ok?" Kagome asked hugging her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Naraku's been really nice to me! He's so cool! I can't believe you wanted to run away from this guy," she whispered.  
"No, you don't understand!" Miroku said.  
"Huh? Who are you? And you?" she asked pointing to Inuyasha.  
"I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha."  
"Oh. Well, why don't I understand?" They explained the back round to her from their point of view and she was in denial.  
"He's NOT evil!" Reshu yelled protecting him.  
"He's not your friend!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Yes he is!" she yelled back.  
"No, he's not! If you're associated with us, which you are, you're his enemy too!" he yelled back. There was a silence, and then they saw Naraku starting to come down to them.  
"Reshu, come, we mustn't waist time," Naraku commanded. "Inuyasha, leave now, or die now!" he challenged.  
"No, we're not leaving without Reshu!" Yani demanded.  
"You have a lot of nerve, human," Naraku said.  
"It's ok Naraku, they're my best friends!" Reshu said happily.  
"Hm," he replied and walked off.  
"Well, I better get back, but you know were to find me!" Reshu said.  
"We're not leaving you here with him," Miroku said. "Oh, and Reshu? Can I ask you to do me a favor?"  
"Oh no, here we go again!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
"What, Miroku?" Reshu responded.  
"In case anything happens to me.will you.bare me a son to take my place in this world?" he asked traditionally, taking her hands.  
"Uh...Eheheheheheh-eh-eh.uh.woo, who do you- you don't even know me," she protested.  
"So?" He replied casually.  
"(speechless and not wanting to hurt his feelings) Not...right.now... uh maybe when.PIGS FLY!" (Sees a pig demon fly overhead-J/K!)  
"O.K." he said sadly.  
"Ok, well I gotta go! See you later!" Reshu said, waved, and ran off.  
"Bye!" they all said. "Wait!" they all shouted together, but it was too late; she disappeared already.  
"Well, now what are we going to do about Reshu and Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.  
"We'll just have to trust her. She knows better than to get involved with someone like that," Kagome replied. They all turned around and went back to the dojo where they were staying before they started searching for Reshu.  
chapter 3:  
"Ok Naraku, who the heck is he and why is he carrying a left arm?" Reshu asked. She was referring to a tall young man with long white hair, no left arm, a moon-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, pointed ears, a long white kimono with armor over it, and a large sward tied to the left side of his waist.  
"This is my ally, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, meet my apprentice, Reshu. She is the daughter of," he looked around to make sure no-one would here the name and continued, "Karanu," he whispered.  
"Hm, the great Karanu. interesting. Your apprentice you say? Wouldn't she have his same powers naturally?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"She does, she just needs training to know how to use them," Naraku replied. Reshu held her head down low, ashamed of the sound of her own father's name.  
"Are you ashamed of him, Reshu? That's what it looks like," Sesshomaru asked. She nodded, head still hung low.  
"Yes, he left me all alone for all these years," she whispered.  
"Not only do demons leave their children for unknown reasons, they also leave because they don't want their offspring to be involved with what they're involved with. Rather it's evilness or not. There is always danger here and that's how he did. He died 14 years ago due to his stupidity for returning here. Once you leave, you really shouldn't come back unless you want to live your life in fear of getting killed brutally," Sesshomaru finished.  
"So, he left me because he didn't want me to be exposed to this?" she asked with hope.  
"As 'evil' as he was, yes," Sesshomaru said. She hung her head down low once more and her eyes filled with tears. Her long black hair acted as a shield to cover her watering eyes. She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her somewhat pointed ears. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder.  
"It will be ok, Reshu. Be strong," Sesshomaru said soothingly. She looked up and managed a soft, yet depressing smile. She nodded her head and simply thanked him.  
"I will," she replied softly.  
"Naraku, let me train with her to test her powers out; one weeks training should've done it for her," he said.  
"Alright. Is that ok with you?" he directed his attention to Reshu.  
"Yes, it's ok," she said.  
"You will spend 6 days with me now," Sesshomaru said.  
"Where?" she asked.  
"We will head there now. It will take about two hours or so, but you can do it, right?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Yes," she replied quietly. They started to the East and no one said anything for at least a half an hour. They traveled in silence until Sesshomaru finally broke the unusual silence among Reshu, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's helper demon.  
"I can tell this short journey will be quiet," he started, looking down on her, "You are quiet for a female. Why is that? That Kagome girl is quite talkative. You're not at all." All she did was shrug. The only noise she made within this time was the sound of her kicking rocks.  
"Are you trying to help Naraku kill Inuyasha?" she finally asked.  
"Yes. I hate my younger half brother. I hate Halflings!" he said trying to calm himself. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What do you mean by. 'Halflings'?" she asked nervously.  
"Hm. Oh, half human and half demon," he replied. She swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath.  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asked frightened.  
"Hm? What do you mean; why would I do that if I'm going to train you?"  
"Well, boy, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"  
"What?" he cut her off.  
"Do you want to know the whole truth about my father and me?"  
"Sure."  
"Um, well, he didn't have a she-demon for a mate, he had a human woman. So, I'm a Halfling." she said nervously. He looked at her with a total look of hatred and shock.  
"Hm," he said after a few minutes. "I'm not going to hate OR kill you. I'm still going to train you and you will be mine and Naraku's ally. Understand?"  
"That's good I won't die yet, but. I don't want to kill anyone." He gave her a shocked look.  
"Well, you sure have your nerve to give your opinion on what YOU want to do to someone on a higher standard than yourself." She looked down, embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.  
"I'll forgive you for now young demon, but next time, you better know where your place in rank is," he warned.  
"Yes sir," she said, clasping her hands together and giving him a slight bow. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
" For taking me in, training me, not killing me, and forgiving me."  
"Don't think a thing of it. You shouldn't get used to it either." She put her head down low, embarrassed, once again.  
"Ok. I won't. I promise."  
"Good. Let's keep going, we've already lost a lot of daylight."  
"Yes sir. I'm coming." She ran to catch up with him. "Sesshomaru? Can I- may I ask you a question besides this one?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Why do you use other people's left arms?"  
"Inuyasha chopped off my left arm of my demon form and when I changed back, it was gone on my human form as well."  
"Is that another reason why you want to kill him? Because I would want to then too!"  
"Your cute. You haven't even known me for more than an hour, and you're already on my side. Sweet girl is what you are; yes, that's another reason."  
"Naraku told me how the last arm he gave you threatened to burn off your shoulder and body. Will this one?"  
"Let's hope not. Why? Do you care or something?"  
"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? I mean, you are training me after all and we could end up being friends or. some-th-ing," she slowed down.  
"Yes, a friend might be nice. So, what's a friend?"  
"You're joking, right?"  
"No, I'm serious, what is it, it sounds nice, is it?"  
"Yes, it is. A friend is like an ally, except they always have your back and don't betray you. They are someone that likes you for you and never lets you down or hurts your feelings. This person, or persons, like what you like, do what you do with you, never annoys you unless it's needed, just kidding, and they love you and are there for you, and they trust you with all their heart and vice versa. They go to the movies with you, talk on the phone with you, help you with your schoolwork, and are like the best sibling in the Universe and like the sibling you never had! Sometimes you fight over stupid things, but you always make up and say sorry before the next day because you can't live without them. And when they are forced to move, it rips out your heart and takes a part of you away forever unless you get to see them again & you are reunited with them. But then if they go away again, that piece goes with them again until the next time you see them. It's quite sad and it's an emotional time for both people. That's a friend, the most precious thing in life you can possess. Ever!" (Crying yet? I am! I'm a sap for friends!)}That was 4 my friend sara!}  
"That is the most." he started and her eyes lit up with excitement of what he'd say. "stupid thing I've ever heard!" he finished. Her jaw dropped in amazement. How could anyone think friends are stupid? That was ridiculous!  
"Sesshomaru?! How could you ever say that? That's NOT true!" she protested in shock. "You wouldn't ever want that? Ever? Not even with.me?" she finished, wishing she had not said that. He looked at her in astonishment. His expression was almost unreadable he was in so much shock.  
"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I'll watch my tongue next time. Please, forgive me?"  
"No, it's ok. I think.maybe I would like a friendship with you. It might be good for me. So, are we friends now? Officially?"  
"Well, normally, people would talk about each other's lives and motives and goals and.hm.and hobbies and other stuff two people could do together as a team. Tell me you know what a team is.?  
"Yes I do."  
"Wooooo, good! I was beginning to get worried!"  
"Watch your mouth young She-Demon!"  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you something. If your going to be a good friend, you have GOT to loosen up! Like, you have to know how to joke around and take jokes, you just have to make sure it won't hurt the other person's feelings. Do you know what that means, joke, loosen up, and not hurt the other person's feelings?"  
"Yes.I think so."  
"Good! Let's talk!" They started a long conversation about random things and before they knew it, they were laughing and joking about Sesshomaru's pathetic attempts to tell jokes.  
Dark fell quickly and they ended up having to set up camp.  
"Uh.I'm not sleeping on the dirt, Sesshomaru."  
"Well, neither am I!"  
"Oh be a man, let the lady, I mean 'She-Demon' sleep on the blanket. Pleeeeeeeeease?" she asked innocently and gave the "puppy face".  
"That face, it's so.irresistible, ok. you can sleep on the blanket," he gave in not knowing why or what he just did.  
"(gasp) Thank you!" she said sweetly and threw her arms around him. He was taken aback by her actions and she caught him totally off guard. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood there like a deer in headlights. She lay down on the blanket and covered up herself and Sesshomaru next to her.  
"Here, you must be cold.."  
"Thanks," he hesitated to say. "What did you.Why'd you."he stuttered.  
  
" 'What I.why'd I.' what?" she asked.  
"Why'd you hug me?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Because I wanted to, I guess. That was nice of you, so.I hugged you. Why?"  
"Just curious."  
"Ok." She rolled over and fell asleep. Sesshomaru stayed up and thought about the feeling he felt when she hugged him. He'd never felt that before, but he liked it. It was what you'd call "nice." It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was something he wanted to know more about and feel again.  
The next morning when Reshu awoke, she looked around only to find no Sesshomaru.  
"Where'd he go?" she thought aloud. She got up and walked around. She thought she heard a spring near by. She followed the noise only to find she was correct. She looked over the bushes and saw Sesshomaru in the hot spring. Oh no! Look away Reshu! Bad girl, bad girl! No, no, no, no, no! Bad thoughts! Actually they're nice, but no! Perverted thoughts! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Run away now before he sees you! I can't, my legs won't move! Then duck! I can't! My knees wont bend either! Crap! this isn't good! she thought.(Conversation with herself)  
"How long have you been standing there, Reshu?" Sesshomaru asked very sure of his nice looking body.  
"Um, only like.2 minutes.sorry."  
"I don't mind."  
"Oh.k."she said nervously.  
"Come, join me. Help me with this arm, will you? You don't have to take off your clothes if you're that uncomfortable. You can just use some of my clothes since we wouldn't want you to catch cold in wet clothes, now would we?" Sesshomaru said.  
"Um.ok," she agreed; she was extremely caught off guard. She got in with her clothes on and helped soak his left arm. She held her head low, looking to see.um.certain things.but the water was too misty from the temperature.  
"What are you starring at?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued.  
"(gasps in shock) Not. that, no I was looking at.um the.uh..nothing," she replied simply embarrassed.  
"You don't strike me as that kind of a person. At all!" he said taking her chin in his right hand. He stroked her left cheek with his left hand. "Your skin is so soft. It feels like silk."  
"Uh.thanks.I think." she said nervously. He touched her lips with his left, soaked index finger as if to tell her to be quiet. He moved in slowly to kiss her. She, of course, was shocked and couldn't move. He gently kissed her lips and licked her lips. Because of this being her first kiss, she didn't know what to do but open her mouth to give his tongue better access. He slowly put his hands around her neck, and she put her arms around his neck. Once again, he felt the weird feeling that was quite knew to him. He wanted more. He lusted for her now. He caressed her neck and back. She was very stiff and didn't know how to control herself or stop him. All she could do was just sit there. She finally got the nerve to pull away gently.  
"This is a little.too much for me now. Can we do this, some other time? Please?"  
"Hm."  
"Thank you." She got out and grabbed an extra kimono of his. She took off her clothes and slipped on the over-sized kimono. At least it's comfortable. she thought. He got dressed as well and they started off once again.  
  
Chapter 4:  
"Will you stop following me please?" Yani yelled at Inuyasha.  
"No," he simply replied.  
"Please?"  
"No." ** "Ahhhhh! Gosh, will you-" he cut her off with a passionate kiss with some tongue. He caressed her back and she was totally shocked. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't do anything but push him away.  
"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha? KAGOME LIKES YOU! You can't be with me it'll break her heart!" Yani said seriously.  
"I don't like her like THAT! I mean. I used to, but that was then, this is now damn it!" he said in reply. She was speechless to hear him say this. She liked him, a lot, and she wanted him, but if Kagome found out. she'd freak! She didn't know what to say.  
"Oh Inuyasha," she started, sounding like she longed for him. "I." she trailed off in a desperate attempt to try to get him to kiss her again. She really liked.no, loved, Inuyasha. She just had a hard time admitting it.  
He touched her lips with his index finger in a way to say "hush." Her eyes closed, waiting what was to come. He leaned in once more to kiss her. This time she leaned in as well. He held her tightly, close to his body. She slowly put her arms around his neck, inviting him closer. She knew what she was doing could heart her relationship with Kagome, but she was so caught-up in the moment, she couldn't stop. She just hoped the worst wouldn't happen: Kagome or Miroku would see them. Inuyasha was very passionate with this kiss. He pulled her closer and closer. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other. His hands fit in the crevice of her lower back. He put his hands on her small waist and she flinched slightly from his touch. He thought nothing of it and gently licked her lips. She opened her mouth to give it better access. Their tongues touched slightly; the wind blew into her long, black, shiny hair. The sun beamed down on them. The autumn leaves blew around them in a large circle. Their lips parted; neither one of them had ever felt anything so, so, so incredible. The sensation was indescribable. She looked into his now softened, golden eyes. He looked down into her large blue eyes, gleaming with pleasure. There was a long silence. The much-anticipated kiss had been given. Neither one of them could figure out exactly what just happened. All they knew was that they both liked it and wanted more.  
"I- what just- woo. We should go back to the dojo now; we're supposed to meet the rest of the gang to go find Reshu once again," Yani said quietly.  
"Yeah. I agree. This isn't going to like. put a silence between us, is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I won't let it," she said with a sweet smile. They looked at each other for a moment and then started to walk back to the dojo.  
"Hey! Where were you guys?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Walk," Inuyasha lied quickly.  
"Well, we're gonna be doing a lot of that looking for 'Ms. Troublemaker,'" Sango said.  
"Yeah let's go then!" Miroku said enthusiastically. They all headed out with their needed traveling supplies. They didn't quite know where they were going to, but any sign could've helped them at this point; new or old signs! They walked for about an hour until they started to see signs that it was going to rain.  
"It smells like it's going to rain," Inuyasha commented.  
"Yeah, I can smell it to and I don't have Inuyasha's nose," Sango said.  
"Well, should we keep walking or what? You know how bad the storms get here," Miroku said.  
"Let's find shelter. You never know what's going to happen," Kagome said.  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" Yani asked.  
  
"Well, the storm could be deadly. You know? That's how it is anywhere except here they're a little more deadly," Kagome said.  
"Right," Yani replied in agreement. They all started for an empty dojo nearby. Inuyasha waited for Yani to walk in front of him before he asked her a question. "Yani," he started.  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" He took in a breath searching for the words he was trying to say. "I-Wha-Hm."  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.  
"What do you think of M-uh.Miroku?" he recovered.  
"Miroku.or you? Well, if you ask me, which you did, I think he's ok; and you? Well, I like you. And, I guess for a demon...half demon, you're pretty nice. But you probably didn't want to hear 'nice,' you probably wanted to hear 'strong' or 'powerful' or something of the sort." Speechless, he just stood there gazing at her in amazement. Did she really LIKE him the way HE liked her? Did he hear her correctly?  
"What are you staring at, Inuyasha?"  
"Did you jus-just say that-that you liked me? Even after I kissed you like that? Even Kikyou never liked me even after I randomly embraced her; but that was before I met you!" he quickly recovered.  
"Yes? Why?"  
"I-I think I have come to love you Yani. I really do."  
"You-you do? I-think I feel the same. ((smiles sheepishly; He takes her hands in his and there is a slight silence.) Inuyasha?I-"  
"Shhhh.(he put his finger over her lips and embraced her tightly.)"  
Miroku, Sango, Sippou, and Kagome turned around to shout at them, but found him hugging her. Kagome gasped in a jelous, shocked fashion. She turned around with tears in her eyes and ran in the opposite direction. The others just looked at them in confusion (seeing that Inuyasha had supposedly chosen Kikyou over Kagome) and then ran after Kagome to comfort her. Kirara stayed behind so that she could take the two "lovebirds" to where the others were.  
"How could he do that to me? He said he loved Kikyou and was going to be with her, but why did he have to embrace MY firend like that?" Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"It's ok kagome, forget about them! You always have Kouga you know? He loves you!"  
"Yeah Kagome," Sango said.  
"If you want to leave us to go be with him, we'll understand," Miroku said.  
"Do you think It'd be ok with Inuyasha if Kouga came with us?"  
"Hey, that's a great idea! I don't think so, seeing that he obviously likes Yani. Let's go ask!" said Shippou enthusiastically.  
"Will you go for me?"  
"Sure, I'll be right back!" He hopped after Inuyasha and when he got there, they were walking back, hand in hand, with Kirara.  
"Hi you guys," Shippou said, "Uh, Inuyasha? Would it be ok with you if Kouga traveled with us seeing that you and Yani are together and Kouga likes Kagome?"  
"Why should I care?" he said passivly. They walked to the dojo just as it started to pore. When Kagome heard that it was ok, she emmidiatly cheered up. They were going to get Kouga first thing in the morning if it had stopped raining.  
  
Ch.5:  
  
"That looks funny on you Ms. Reshu!" young Ren said laughing.  
"I know! It's too big," Reshu said laughing and trying to walk in Sesshoumaru's kimono. It was at least three sizes too big, bat at least it wasn't falling off of her.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you've really taken in some strange humans," Jaken said.  
"Hm, yes I've realized this, but.Reshu is of good use to me and I couldn't just leave Ren alone. But you do have to admit, she does look pretty funny in my clothes," Sesshoumaru said laughing slightly.  
"Yes, well, at least she's pretty and very quiet unlike Ren."  
"Ah yes, I'll have to agree with you there. Reshu; Ren; come!" he demanded.  
"Yes me Lord!" the two girls said in unison while laughing.  
"And how old are you again, Reshu?" Jaken asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up fool!" she said smacking him over the head. Sesshoumaru bit his lip trying not to laugh.  
"Jaken, you need to learn how to hold your tongue in the presence of a women."  
"Yes. You really should learn that life skill!" she said arrogantly. "It may come in handy more than just this one time." Jaken turned away embarrassed in a pouty fashion.  
"Let's go. It's going to rain soon and we need shelter. Reshu, I want you to stay up here with me. Ren and Jaken you walk together behind us." Reshu gave him a confused look and couldn't think of why he'd want her up there with him, especially after she pulled away from that kiss.  
"Yes me Lord," the three said simultaniously. Sesshoumaru stared at them with a raised eyebrow. 


End file.
